


All Heaven Broke Loose

by casienfey



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fix-It, Happy Ending, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-20
Updated: 2020-11-20
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:55:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27642409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/casienfey/pseuds/casienfey
Summary: A tiny baby fix-it fic set after the events of the finale.(Title stolen from my personal favorite Destiel song, performed by REO Speedwagon.)
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Kudos: 23





	All Heaven Broke Loose

“Hello, Dean.” **  
**

That was how it started. How it always started.

Dean didn’t know how long he’d been up here. Bobby had been right. Time was different here. It felt like hours and like millennia.

He’d searched for Cas. He’d tried to get in contact with him, yet somehow, the angel was always just a step beyond his reach. A feeling too familiar.

Cas could see the anger and frustration bubbling up in Dean’s eyes, and he averted his gaze, ashamed. It wasn’t as if he hadn’t wanted to see Dean sooner. He just… hadn’t been ready. After what he’d told him, after the lack of response? Cas needed time. Dean could at least give him that.

“I’m sorry,” Cas started, choosing his words very carefully. “You must be aware that I’ve been avoiding you. I know… At our last meeting- mmph!”

Cas’ attempt at an apology was cut off sharply. Midway through, Dean had started marching towards him, his body tense and fists clenched. Cas’ voice had sped up and he’d closed his eyes to brace for the inevitable impact, but…

All he was met with, were lips on his own. Not crashing, but intensely tender, desperately gentle. Almost pleading. A tongue slipping across his mouth coaxed him to part his lips and welcome it inside. Clenched fists were still clenched, one on his collar and the other in his hair. He felt tears on his cheeks, were they his or Dean’s?

He gasped softly as he pulled away, looking at Dean in complete and utter befuddlement. “Dean, I-”

“Stop it,” Dean said, tone somehow harsh and gentle at once, as he brought his thumbs across Cas’ cheeks to catch his tears. “This is fucking heaven, dude. You’re not supposed to cry here.”

Cas opened his mouth to try and speak again, a million questions ready to spill from his lips, but Dean beat him to it.

“I’m sorry,” he murmured, his voice pained, his hands just holding Cas’ face like he was something precious. “I’m fucking sorry, man, I wasn’t… I _couldn’t_ …” He seemed to struggle for words, then gave a little hesitant smile. “But this is heaven, right? If I can’t admit it here, I really am a lost fucking cause.”

Cas looked at him stupidly, only partially understanding, his head still swimming from the kiss. “Admit…?”

Dean’s lips quirked up in that lopsided grin and he took a breath. “I love you, Cas.”

And there it was. So achingly simple. “Dean…” Cas melted into the touch now, years of building feelings and desperate, pained longing finally requited. “Kiss me again, please.”

Dean laughed softly and obliged him. This time, the kiss seemed to stretch off into eternity. And maybe it did.


End file.
